


Dependent on Situation

by timeloop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Confessions because of a particular situation, Getting Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Requited Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post by wreck-it-rogers:</p><p>"Someone please write a fic where Steve and Tony get trapped together somewhere like a cave or are being held hostage and they think they are gonna die so they confess their feelings and do the do and as they are doing it they keep apologizing for not telling the other sooner and that they love each other and then the team saves them and they are just like.. Ohh."</p><p>http://wreck-it-rogers.tumblr.com/post/93762371573/someone-please-write-a-fic-where-steve-and-tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependent on Situation

**Author's Note:**

> First posted as a reblog under wreck-it-rogers original post, putting it here as well.

All of a sudden the shivering against his bare back stopped, causing Steve’s heart to drop as he immediately thought– not Tony, _no,_ anything but Tony _—_ andhe just couldn’t take it anymore, being _kidnapped_ was just so frustrating, and if it hadn’t been for Tony he couldn’t have lasted this long. Reaching his fingers out as far back as he could caused his arms to twist painfully against the restraints and he could feel the burn in his shoulders as the muscles were pulled taut, but he really couldn’t care less. Miraculously, they were able to brush against the tips of Tony’s fingers, and he couldn’t help giving out a loud laugh of relief as Tony responded by tapping back. It was weak, but Steve was so thankful that he had to say something, never mind that it was the most cliché phrase used.

“Oh thank god. _Thank god_ you’re okay.”

“I’m better than okay, Steve, calm down. This place feels like shit. I –” there was the sound of Tony coughing for a moment “— fucking dust pisses me off – why is it so _hot_ in here? And why the hell would they kidnap _both_ of us, this is the shittiest plan ever I don’t –”

Over the sound of Tony’s ramblings, Steve could hear footsteps approaching which caused him to snap, “Someone’s coming!”

Half a second later the door swung open, allowing a drone to fly in and zoom around, casting a red glow over both their faces as it scanned the entire room. When it was done it flew back to the door, hovering at the entrance as a gloved hand plugged something into it before disappearing again.

“What the –” Tony started, but he was interrupted by the drone playing an audio clip.

_“Tonight you shall both be executed, but in what order it is unknown. If one of you chooses to go first, then the other may be spared. Two hours to make your decision, that is all you are given.”_

The drone gave a small beep before the recording continued.

_“And if, I say again, if, you try to escape, the bomb I implanted in one of your brains will go off without any warning. That is all.”_

At the end of the recording, the drone gave a flash of light that caused both of them to shut their eyes tightly as the door slammed shut.

Even as his eyes stung from the sudden brightness, Steve’s priority was in Tony’s life, so he gritted his teeth and endured the pain, asking worriedly, “Tony, are you alright?”

When there was no answer, he ignored the pounding of his heart and the internal voice that was starting to chant– _he’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone, this is all my fault—_ and he shouted, “Tony! Tony, answer me! Tell me you’re alive, _please_ , Tony _—”_

He was silenced by the soft press of lips against his. They were chapped and rough, but it was the most amazing feeling as happiness mixed with longing and _want_ rushed through him.

“If I had known earlier this was all we were going to get– I wouldn’t have – I _shouldn’t_ have wasted all the time just doing _nothing_ –”

Then he was being pressed chest to chest against Tony as the other man knelt between his legs, the hum of the arc reactor was vibrating against his sternum as Tony reached behind him and released his restraints, freeing his hands that instantly went to cup Tony’s face. Bringing the other man closer towards him, he looked into Tony’s eyes, giving him a soft smile before leaning in for a gentle kiss, simply brushing their lips together.

He mumbled against Tony’s lips, “All along I thought it was one-sided— I never thought I could have you— I'm so sorry it has to be this way –"

Apparently Tony had had enough of talking, and he pulled the ugly grey sweatpants they had been given earlier down, drawing out a groan of pleasure from Steve as his hand palmed at Steve's cock through his underwear.

His voice was full of longing and desire as he asked, "What do you want, Steve? Tell me what you want, I'll give you anything."

Instead of saying anything, Steve put a hand down Tony's pants and wrapped it around Tony's cock, giving it a few long strokes and using the precum that was spilling from Tony’s cock to slick him up.

"You, I want – Always been you – I've never wanted anything more, I'm not afraid of dying, I'm afraid of losing you, god –" he could feel tears stinging his eyes and he forced them shut, biting his lip to stop another apology from spilling out.

Still keeping one hand on Tony’s cock, Steve released his grip on Tony’s hip and brought his hand up to the back of Tony’s neck, pulling him down so he could press their foreheads together. At the same time he gave a long stroke down Tony’s cock, he whispered, “It’s not your fault, Tony. I’m to blame too—it doesn’t, it doesn’t matter anymore. We managed it in the end, that’s all that matters.”

Even though it was their first time ever making love, they shared a connection that transcended all boundaries whether it was on the battlefield, or when they were sparring, or even when they were just having a simple conversation. Their movements were steady and rhythmic as they grinded against each other, needing no spoken words in order to know exactly what the other wanted.

When Tony placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and his breaths started to become more erratic, Steve realised with a pang of regret that it had been right in front of them all along, an unspoken _love_ between two best friends who were both too afraid to lose what precious friendship they had. Forcing back the lump in his throat, he placed both hands on Tony’s back and drew him in closer till his face was against Tony’s chest and he started kissing it all over, leaving no spot of skin untouched.

When he bit down hard on the length between Tony's neck and shoulder, the other man came with a soft 'ah' before collapsing onto him. As he leaned on Steve's shoulder, his hand reached for Steve's cock beneath the underwear, giving it a few pumps as he whispered, "You feel amazing. Come for me, Steve. I love you."

"Me too, love you— I love you Ton—" he managed to say as he came.

They kissed hastily after that, afraid that they was the last chance were going to get, blatantly ignoring the wet, sticky mess between them. Neither chose to say a word, choosing to convey their feelings through small touches and kissing instead.

It was unclear how much time had passed at that point when the door suddenly burst open and a huge figure jumped into the room, causing the ground under him to tremble and shake. Using his body as a shield, Steve moved in front of Tony protectively and shouted, “I’m not letting you have him, you hear me? You’re not taking him from me! Don’t you _dare_ hurt him!”

The figure moved out from the shadowy area of the room and bellowed, “Cap?”

From behind him Tony piped up, “Hulk! Glad you made it big guy! And that means—”

“You guys were about to die and the first thing you did was have sex.”

“Hulk wants to know why Cap naked!”

“Easy, big guy, it was one of those last minute _‘we’re gonna have sex before we die because we are both awesomely hot and it would be a waste if we didn’t’_ kind of thing.”

Snickering, Clint threw his vest over to Steve who caught it with one hand.

“I’ll see if we can get clothes. Transport will be here in two. You guys alright?”

“Thanks, Clint. We’re fine. Just a little starved.”

“Gotcha. Come on, Hulk.”

As soon as the duo were out of sight, Steve felt a warm pair of arms snake around his waist, giving him an affectionate squeeze as Tony rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder. He could hear the other man take a small breath before going, “What Clint said, about the confessions only because we were going to die thing, I –”

“Meant every word that I said. I love you.”

The hitch in Tony’s breath was a little jarring, but it was quickly overcome when he replied, “Well, I guess Stark-Rogers does sound pretty great as a last name.”

Steve couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the smut? It was my first time writing it so if you guys have any errors to point out or would like to say anything, comments are appreciated! Also my first time writing Hulk and not Bruce.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://timeloopin221b.tumblr.com/).


End file.
